


You Are Beautiful, Stiles Stilinski

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wincest - Freeform, manxboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has always been the outcast in the Scott Mccall use to be his best friend but after he became a werewolf, Scott became popular, cocky, and stopped hanging out with the pale boy covered in freckles. Isaac befriends Stiles because he is unsteady, in Stiles' mind everyone hates him because he is ugly. He starts sleeping with everyone that says that he is beautiful, and that is alot of guys. The pack is in trouble when the Winchester Brothers come in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information About The Story, NOT A CHAPTER.

So this is not the first chapter, this is just going to let you know what I am thinking of this story. This is my first fanfic exclusively on ao3, 'Stiles Stilinski, the Werewolf", "Keeping Up With the Hale Pack", and " I Need You, Stiles" and I might post one more from wattpad If you would like to read more of my storys I have posted 3 out of 11 of my storys from wattpad. Anyways I'll stop with my rambling.

_Stiles Stilinski has always been the outcast in the Scott Mccall use to be his best friend but after he became a werewolf, Scott became popular, cocky, and stopped hanging out with the pale boy covered in freckles. Isaac befriends Stiles because he is unsteady, in Stiles' mind everyone hates him because he is ugly. He starts sleeping with everyone that says that he is beautiful, and that is alot of guys. The pack is in trouble when the Winchester Brothers come in town._

I know the summary sucks but I swear the story will be great, and sexy. The Winchester Brothers come to town and go under cover, Sam is the new history sub and Dean is the assistant coach. Isaac lives with Derek and still is obviously messed up with being abused by his dad, he helps Stiles with his insecurities and Stiles helps him with his flashbacks and nightmares. The setting of the story is them going into 10th grade, everything happened that was in season one except Peter is still alive but Derek helped him bring him back to sanity so he isn't going around killing everyone. Nothing is going to happen that is in the other seasons unless I say so, that sounded so sassy. I will try to have the first chapter up today.

P.S. Stiles thinks he is ugly but everyone sees how beautiful he is, and he sleeps with any guy he can no matter the age or how many guys are there. He also gets raped, so if you are sensitive to this stuf


	2. O n e: First Day of Sophomore Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles battles the first day of sophomore year with Isaac, introducing all the characters and tells you what their lives are like after Peter

**First Day of** **Sophomore Year**

The last day of summer is a pretty sucky day, especially for Stiles. He stays up till 6 in the morning and sleeps till 7 in the afternoon, he rubbed off on Isaac a little. Isaac now lives with Derek, one of the victims of Alpha Peter was Isaac's dad. Isaac wasn't at all sad that his dad died, In fact, after Derek bit him he was gonna kill his father himself, but Peter beat him to it. After Peter was brought to sanity and started acting normal instead of going on a killing rampage, Scott wasn't feeling threatened anymore and became cocky because of his new found abilities. He stopped texting Stiles one day and they stopped hanging out, they even stopped small talking with each other in the hallways of the school after Scott started bullying Stiles.One day at lunch after being bullied by Jackson, Stiles ran out of the lunchroom and locked his self in a janitor's closet, Isaac chased after him. After minutes of coaxing Stiles to let him in he finally unlocked the door, ever since that day Isaac and Stiles had been joined at the hip.

Stiles and Isaac had many sleepovers this summer, it turns out that Isaac has night terrors. Stiles helps calm him down, and when Stiles gets panic attacks Isaac holds him. Many people think they are dating but neither of the boys has feelings for one another, they are like brothers. Scott and Jackson became like brothers too, Allison and Scott are still crazy about each other. Stiles doesn't miss being blown off all the time because Scott wanted to make out with her.

Stiles still plays a big role in the pack, he spends hours researching a new enemy supernatural creature and tells the pack. They don't appreciate the dorky teen, he doesn't mind at all he just likes being useful.

"So do you think you're going to find a boyfriend this year?" Isaac asks, Stiles is lying on his stomach looking off the side of the bed down to Isaac who is laying on the floor looking up at him. "I don't think I will find anyone that will love me for me," Stiles says sadly, "Don't say that! You will find someone that will eat you up" Isaac scolds the slightly younger boy. "Maybe I will have a one night stand, one night is enough for someone to deal with my ugliness," Stiles gets stuck on his insecurity, "Stiles please stop thinking that way, your beautiful" Isaac gets up to cuddle with him. "Thanks..." Stiles blushes and tries to get comfortable with Isaac, they end up just laying their head on the pillows and tangling their legs together. "Do you want me to blow you?" Stiles asks, "Maybe later, I want to cuddle your insecurities away" Isaac tightens his grip and Stiles giggles. They have talked about being friends with benefits but they always chicken out because they are both insecure about their bodies. After a couple of minutes they fall asleep, Isaac luckily had no night terrors so they had a good nights rest.

\---------------

In the morning Stiles had no clean shirts so Isaac gave him his extra one, Isaac has more muscle and is taller so the shirt is really baggy on Stiles. The shirt Stiles is wearing is burgundy, and he wore dark blue skinny jeans with all black converse, Isaac wore exactly the same thing. "Aww! You look so adorable" Isaac cooed seeing his baggy shirt on Stiles for the first time, "Shut up..." Stiles blushed and folded his arms, he hates being called adorable.

Stiles gets a little nervous pulling into the parking lot of the school because he sees Scott and Jackson, "It will be fine, I'll  protect you," Isaac smelled the anxiety coming off of Stiles. They go into the office to get their schedules and they compared them, they have first, second, and sixth period together.

**Stiles POV**

I have 3 classes with Isaac, 4 classes with Jackson and Lydia, 5 classes with Erica and Boyd, and 6 classes with Scott. The only class I don't have any of the pack in is fourth period, I'm going there now. "Stilinski!" I here Jackson yell from the other side of the hall, I run into my classroom. I was the first one in the class, I guess everyone is chatting with their friends. "Are you the eager beaver of the class?" the teacher startled me, I turned around nearly running into him. He has a little more muscle than Derek and has long brown hair that goes to his shoulder. I stare at him in awe and then he smiles and I nearly faint. "Oh um, no, I just wanted to get away from someone before they got to me..." I said.

He chuckles "So you aren't in this class?" He asked, "Oh, no I am" I replied, "Oh ok good, I was fixing to say... that would have been a shame..." He winks at me. I blushed and he reaches out his hand to shake mine, "By the way I'm Sam Winchester, but call me Mr. Sam" He said in a sexy rough tone. I sheepishly shake his hand, he could easily break my fragile hand with his manly hands in 2 seconds. I picked a desk in the front row, and then the other students rush in before the bell rings.

I was wrong someone is in this class from the pack, Liam. Me and him are cool, he's nice to me. At pack meetings when Isaac is training with Derek, Liam comes over to talk to me. He sat right by me and was having the same thoughts as me about Mr. Sam, I could barely pay attention to what he was teaching because of his beauty.

**Narrator's POV**

Before the class was over Stiles raised his hand to go to the bathroom, on the way to the bathroom Stiles heard another student behind him. It sounded like they were speeding up and getting closer so Stiles looks back to see that its Jackson trying to get to him. Stiles tries running but it's too late, Jackson shoves him in a janitor closets and blocks the door blocking from him to get out.

"What do you want?" Stiles cowards down after he realizes he can't escape, Jackson locks the door and starts to corner Stiles. "Get on the floor" Jackson commands and Stiles resists, Jackson shoves him down and Stiles whimpers. "Shut up Stilinski, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Jackson gets on top of him. "Then why am I here?" Stiles says confused, "You reek of Isaac," Jackson said disgustedly. "So?" Stiles said getting agitated, "So... You are mine..." Jackson growls in his face showing dominance. Stiles cowards down bearing his neck, and then Jackson starts sucking on it. He also grinds his body all over him marking his scent all over him making everyone know Stiles is his. This dominance Jackson was showing was turning Stiles on a little bit.

Jackson helps Stiles up after marking his scent, "Mine... You got it?" He tried saying in dominance but it came off needy, Stiles nodded and they go to leave the closet but Stiles stops him. "Wait... I'm 'Yours' only if you start treating me like a human in front of your friends" Stiles orders and Jackson almost gives himself whiplash nodding.

\-------------

At lunch Isaac and Stiles sit under a tree with their trays of food, Jackson gets the pack sit at the tree next to them. Every now and then Jackson would give Isaac a dirty look, "Whats up with Abercrombie? and why do you smell like him?" Isaac asks confused. "Last period he shoved me in a closet marking his scent on me because he didn't like that I smelled like you..." Stiles said nonchalantly eating his rasians, Isaac stared at him in disbelieve. " What?" Stiles asked after he stared for a long time, "That means you're his mate..." Isaac whispered. "What?!" Stiles asked and Isaac shushed him, "But his out of my league..." Stiles said confused. "No, he isn't, Your out of his league... Stiles if you knew how beautiful you are you would be cockier than Jackson" Isaac rolled his eyes.

Stiles was running late to sixth period and was stuck being partners with Scott.

**Stiles POV**

"Sorry I'm late, my last class is on the other side of the campus..." Stiles apologized to Mr. Harris, "Its fine, Just find a partner" Harris rolled his eyes. I looked around the class and everyone had a partner except Scott, He also looked around and then looked at the empty seat next to him. Once I sat next to him he whispered "Sorry dude..." That we were partner, "This isn't the thing you should be apologizing about..." I said and I could see the guilt on his face. "I'm sorry about that too..." He said awkwardly playing with his pencil, "Your forgiven..." I smiled and so did he. 

I was trying to focus on what Harris is teaching but I'm distracted by Scott sniffing me, "Do you mind...?" I asked. He got out a piece of paper and started writing me a note, it said "Meet me in the janitor's closet across the hall after this class..." he handed it to me. What is up with the janitors closet lately.

After the class I went into the janitor's closet and waited for Scott to come, the bell rang but I didn't have to be in class it's my free period, I just have to wait for Isaac after this period and then we can leave. After a couple of minutes after the bell rang Scott jumped in and locked the door, "Whats up?" I asked curiously. He just looked up and said "Mine..." and he picked me up kissing my lips. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance and I granted it.

We pulled away after a couple minutes, "Wait I'm confused..." I said. "you're mine..." Scott said dominantly, "But I thought I was Jacksons...?" I said so confused. "No you are mine... not Jacksons... Ok?" He said and I nodded knowing if I asked again I'd get the same answer.                      

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it better in narrator form or POV


	3. T w o: Your Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovers that Sam and Dean have other plans for being in Beacon Hills other than being the new teachers, and he discovers that he is the mate of more werewolves.

**Stiles POV**

"Scott... if I am your mate you can't ever treat me like you've been treating me all summer ever again," I folded my arms and furrowed my brows, staring him in the eyes to show him that I am being serious. "Babe I am so sorry for that, I was just trying to get Jackson away from you," He apologized and hugged me, I believe him because he seems genuine. I get a text message.

Isaac: Hey you can go on to the house, I'm going to try out for Lacrosse

Stiles: No, I will wait for you:) I want to watch

"Are you trying out for lacrosse again this year?" I asked, "Oh shit, I totally forgot! I got to go," Scott kissed me and the unlocked the door running out of the building to go to the field. I gather myself and then begin my way to the lacrosse field "Was that one?" I heard someone say in Mr. Sam's classroom. "Yeah, that's Scott McCall, I believe he is the true alpha," I heard and then I stopped to eavesdrop, "shit," I whispered because my converses made a squeak after skidding on the tile. "Hello, can I help you with something?" The new assistant coach came out and greeted me, Mr. Sam poked his head out "Oh, hey Stiles, This is my brother Dean. He is the new assistant coach here. I walked into the classroom and shut the door behind me.

"Listen to me, I know you guys are up to something here... Mr. Sam don't think I didn't notice the gun holster behind your suit jacket and those silver necklaces you guys are both wearing... and now you are talking about my friend being a werewolf, what are you guys? Hunters?" I accused and they both looked surprised, "Okay mister... Don't accuse us of being here to kill your friend because we aren't," Mr. Dean said and I could tell he is the tougher of the few, "Yeah Stiles... We aren't here for werewolves, our dad made a peace treaty with Talia Hale years ago," Mr. Sam said. "oh... I'm sorry," I looked down embarrassed.

"Don't be... You were afraid we would hurt your friend, never be ashamed of being protective," Dean tilted my head up to look at him, I nodded and he smiled. "Then why are you guys here?" I asked, "They are here to help me," Derek came in the classroom and the two brothers greeted him with a hug. "Stiles can you leave us alone to talk, and keep this to yourself? I don't know how to tell you and the pack yet," He asked. "Fine," I mutter and the walk out to the classroom, I'm never a part of group meetings.

I head toward the door to head to lacrosse practice but someone places a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Peter..." I said nervously because I haven't seen him since the psycho alpha thing went down. "Why do you smell like Scott," He growled, He better not say it... "Mine," He grumbled and the started kissing my neck. "Peter get off of me..." I tried pushing him off of me but his grip got tighter the more I struggled. "Peter! get in here!," Derek growled and Peter, after they go back into the classroom I begin tearing up because I am so confused, I can't be three different werewolves mate. How could I even be one person's mate... I'm not even in the league I'm so ugly.

I wiped the tears away before I arrived at the Lacrosse field, I sat down and looked around for Isaac, he was jumping up and down and waving for me to find him. He smiled and then it faded once he realized I'm sad, he ran over to coach and then to me. "Hey Stiles, Are you ok?" He asked and I saw Scot and Jackson staring at me fixing to come over, "Um... I'm just, I-I'm not feeling well... will it hurt your feelings if I go home?" I lied about feeling sick. "No way, it won't hurt my feelings, but wait here and I will drive you home,"he said "No, stay and try out," I said, "Nope... you aren't telling me the truth and I'm going to find out what's wrong..." he stated and ran to tell the coach. He got his bags and then came back over to me "ok, let's go," he said and I nodded, I heard coach yelling at Scot and Jackson to get back on the field.

\-----------------

Isaac drove me back to the house and came in to talk to me, my dad is at work so we sat down in the living room to talk. "what's wrong?" Isaac asked "and don't lie," He warned, "I-I'm just confused, I thought that werewolves could only have one mate but Jackson, Scott, and Peter said that I was theirs today..." I rubbed my shoulder a because I am a little cold. "No, I was reading one of Derek's supernatural books and it said that a guy was the mate of 57 werewolves back in 1893." Isaac said, "So I could be the mate of more Scott, Jackson, and Peter?" I asked surprised. "Supposedly," Issac shrugged and I sighed "It will be ok Stiles I promise... besides, I have something to tell you..." He said nervously. "What is it?" I asked softly, "You're my mate as well..." He said nervously. "For real?" I smiled and he nodded returning the smile, "Why is everyone else so much more possessive "I asked, "I didn't want to stress you out anymore... besides its driving me crazy that you smell like Peter right now... can you change shirts or something" He asked me. 

"I have a better idea," I smiled getting up and climbing on top of him, "I like this idea," He lightly chuckled looking at me and biting his lip. He cupped my face and kissed me "You're so beautiful..." he sighed and I blushed, "Can I blow you now?" I asked and his eyes widened. "Only if you want to," He giggled shyly, I parted his legs and slid down in between them. I unbuttoned his pants and slid his pants and underwear down to reveal his semi hard dick "wow," I bit my lip, I licked the tip for a couple of seconds but then I look up to look Isaac in the eye and then I take all of him in my mouth. He moans and arches his back, he petted my head and then ran his hand through my hair. His phone beside him chimed and he looked down to it, "Derek just called an urgent pack meeting, he wants you to be there too," Isaac said, "Ok...let me finish," I said and then I continued bobbing my head up and down sucking his dick until he came.

"I can't believe you swallowed," Isaac blushed with us giggling like crazy, "You taste good," I said and hugged him. "You're so sweet... I'm so lucky to have you as a mate," He said "I love you..." I stated nervously to how he would react, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist kissing me "I love you too," He smiled. "come on, we need to get to Derek's," He said and I nodded, I'm a little nervous to see how Scott, Jackson, and Peter will react to me covered in Isaacs scent.

 

 

 


End file.
